U.S. patent application Ser. No. 102,353 filed Sept. 29, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,487 issued 5/31/88 and owned by the owner of this invention discloses an end loaded carton having a web panel at each bottom corner of the carton for insuring tightness of the carton about a group of articles packaged therein. This carton is formed from a blank of the wrap-around type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,816 issued Dec. 17, 1985 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a secondary container in which a plurality of primary packages are disposed for shipment and display at points of purchase.